Darvekon
Darvekon is a very large island off the southern coast of Agrarnon proper. While it is typically considered part of the Agrarnon continent, it operates independently–and at times in opposition to–continental Agrarnon. It is the home of nearly all Cäelandrian dragonborn, both chromatic and metallic. History Darvekon was a barren, uninhabited portion of Agrarnon's southern coast until the Great Calamity in 1348 CD. As part of the earth-moving events of that event, the large land mass broke off of Agrarnon and became an island, with only treacherous portions of land allowing for passage from the continent to the new island. Surprisingly, separated from Agrarnon, the island began to grow vegetation, although large swaths of the land remain swampland. Three years later, in 1351 CD, nearly all dragonborn inhabiting mainland Agrarnon migrated to the island in the years following the Great Calamity. Just 6 years after that, the dragonborn declare the island Darvekon, and insist on its independence from Agrarnon. This event triggers the First War of the Dragonborn, which creates a deep and lasting gulf between the dragonborn–both chromatic and metallic–and all other races, in particular the humans and dwarves which repelled the invading dragonborn near the end of the war, in 1364 CD. Nearly 150 years later, in 1496 CD, the dragonborn would become further hated and isolated through yet another repelled invasion of Agrarnon, in the Second War of the Dragonborn. In the resulting aftermath, all the humanoid races of Agrarnon would come to hate and look down upon dragonborn. The dragonborn–again, both chromatic and metallic–became the stuff of horror stories and scary children's tales, the boogeyman waiting to eat disobedient or wayward children. The Rise of Isolationism and the Knights of the Peaks In the late 16th and early 17th century (1550 - 1609 CD), though, the division between dragonborn and human has become a lesser issue, as the metallic dragonborn have risen up against their chromatic brethren. Initially, a small band of silver and gold metallics, led by the silver Loriel Dorn Arncoat and the gold H'var Norval Brightlind, began to advocate for greater isolation of Darvekon, and a withdrawal from the now-ancient desire to "take back" Agrarnon. The two male dragonborn insisted that their culture should remain isolated from humanity, and that even the process of invasion and occupation of Agrarnon would cause the loss of "true dragonborn culture." Eventually, nearly all metallic dragonborn would take up Isolationism with a near religious fervor. It became a sort of "new good," replacing any calls for peace or reclamation of ancient Agrarnon homeland, and stood in stark opposition to the conquering bloodlust of their chromatic brethren. To enforce Isolationism, the Arncoat and Brightlind clan leaders developed a fighting force of well-trained and magically-equipped eldritch knights, naming them the Knights of the Peaks. This name reflected their newly-sworn duty: to ensure that the chromatic dragonborn, still intent on amassing a force and invading Agrarnon yet again, never passed east of the Smoking Mountains. These knights, the strongest, purest, and most devoted of the Isolationists, grow up training and eventually leave their homes to be posted along the Smoking Mountains. They live lives of duty, celibacy, and ultimately, war, as skirmishes and full battles are frequent and vicious. Current State Now, in 1609 CD (Calendar of the Dragon), Darvekon remains a harsh and darkened island. Cut in half by the Smoking Mountains, the western half of the island remains the territory of numerous cruel clans of chromatic dragonborn. The southern swamps and smaller islands have also been absorbed by the chromatics, and constant infighting between the various chromatics has turned nearly 75% of Darvekon into a bloodied and near-fallow land of death. Against the eastern slopes of the Smoking Mountains, though, disciplined clans of metallic dragonborn continue to hold the passage to mainland Agrarnon against the chromatics. Despite humanity's hatred of all dragonborn, these proud metallics continue to rebuff any advances against their clans and homes, and have fought back hundreds of attempts to invade Agrarnon over the years, determined to maintain the purity of the dragonborn culture and people at all cost. Few humans are aware, let alone appreciate, that if not for these metallics–and in particular their elite forces of eldritch-equipped Knights of the Peaks–Agrarnon would find itself in the midst of a Third War of the Dragonborn. Dragonborn Racism and Abuse Much of mainland Agrarnon has no idea of the state of Darvekon. While the Isolationists and the Knights of the Peak constantly hold back the chromatics, few humans even think about the dragonborn. They are merely "those evil dragonoids" or, more often, "the lizards." This racism is deep-seated, dating back to the 6th century CD when dragonborn were slaves, and of course to the First and Second Wars of the Dragonborn. When King Ithril is killed near Darvekon in 1592 CD, the hatred only grows. Rarely are dragonborn seen in mainland Agrarnon, and when they are, they are as likely to be beaten and mobbed as they are to just be cursed and spat upon. There are rumors of the Paladic Sisterhood torturing dragonborn in the bowels of their fortress in Templemore, which only increases the belief that widespread abuse of the dragonborn is supported.